


Radioactive Profiles

by TeamAvengers (orphan_account)



Series: Radioactive 'Verse [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, powers, profiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TeamAvengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This work explains the profiles for my characters in the Radioactive Series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radioactive Profiles

Name: Alex

Hair/Eye Color: Brown Hair, Brown Eyes

Boyfriend: None

Power: Can Stop and Control Time

Description: Alex is one member of the Radioactive group. After a bomb hit her home town and killed all family and friends, except for a select few she was brought along with her friends to a SHEILD Headquarters. From the radiation she received the power of controlling time. 

She likes to read.  
She is practically the perfect child.  
Will hurt you will her nails if you touch her hair.  
DO NOT TICKLE HER FOR GODS SAKE.  
Loves pink.  
Really good at math. 

Name: Julie

Hair/Eye Color: Dirty Blond Hair, Grayish, Blueish Eyes

Boyfriend: Tony Stark AKA Iron-Man

Power: Can change appearance to look like anybody, and can communicate and control people through their mind. 

Description: Julie is another member of the Radioactive group. After a bomb hit her home town and killed all family and friends, except for a select few she was brought along with her friends to a SHEILD Headquarters. From the radiation she received the power of changing appearance and communication through telepathy. 

She loves animals.  
Like seriously she can talk to them.  
She tried to steal Tony's suit once.  
Gets beat up from Alex from very often.  
Favorite color is purple.  
She's special. 

Name: Kadi

Hair/Eye Color: Brownish Hair, Brown Eyes

Boyfriend: Thor

Power: Can run at sonic speed, can fly, is able to shape shift into any animal. 

Description: Kadi is the third member of the Radioactive group. After a bomb hit her home town and killed all family and friends, except for a select few she was brought along with her friends to a SHEILD Headquarters. From the radiation she received the power of flight, sonic speed, and shape shifting. 

She likes Poptarts.  
Kadi is worthy of Thor's hammer.  
If you annoy her she might turn into the king of the jungle and teach you a lesson.  
It has happened before (Tony).  
Often gets scratched by Alex.  
Likes the color blue. 

Name: Lauren

Hair/Eye Color: Brown Hair, Brown Eyes

Boyfriend: Loki

Power: Can wield magic

Description: Lauren is the fourth member of the Radioactive group. After a bomb hit her home town and killed all family and friends, except for a select few she was brought along with her friends to a SHEILD Headquarters. From the radiation she received the power of magic. 

She loves science.  
Lauren also loves dresses.  
Lauren refuses to cuss.  
Can control magic 85% percent of the time but messes up severely the other percentage.  
Her favorite color is bright green. 

Name: Madison

Hair/Eye Color: Blond Hair, Brown Eyes

Boyfriend: Steve Rogers AKA Captain America

Power: Can turn invisible and can track anything. 

Description: Madison is a friend of the Radioactive group. After a bomb hit her home town and killed all family and friends, except for a select few she was found under the rubble and was brought to a SHEILD Headquarters. From the radiation she received the power of invisibility and supernatural tracking skills. 

She loves music.  
Tends to eat salt.  
Will hurt you if you touch her music or her earbuds.  
DO NOT TICKLE HER FOR GODS SAKE TOO. 

Name: Ryan

Hair/Eye Color: Red/Brown/Blond Hair (Nobody can decide), Blue Eyes

Girlfriend: None

Power: Can control the 4 elements. Earth, Wind, Fire, Water. 

Description: Ryan is the last member of the Radioactive group. After a bomb hit his home town and killed all family and friends, except for a select few he was found later in the rubble and was brought to a SHEILD Headquarters. From the radiation he received the power of controlling the elements. 

He likes to read.  
Is random, even more so than Julie and Lauren.  
He is really tall.  
Listens to One-Republic and Imagine Dragons.


End file.
